Misunderstand?
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, terlihat termenung di kelasnya. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terkadang, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

* * *

Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, terlihat termenung di kelasnya. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terkadang, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Penampilan gadis itu terlihat biasa, Rambutnya yang pirang, mata yang berwarna aquamarine. Hanya saja yang membuatnya mencolok adalah pita putih yang terdapat di kepalanya. Nama gadis itu adalah Kagamine Rin.

Setelah lama berpikir, gadis itu berkata, "Sebaiknya aku menyatakannya saja, tapi lebih baik besok saja." Akhirnya, gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

* * *

=== Skip Time ===

" _Tadaima!_ ", Rin langsung duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan TV. " _Okaeri!_ ", Jawab wanita yang membawa dua gelas minuman, lalu diletakkannya di meja. Paras wanita ini berambut pirang panjang dan diikat pony tail. Nama wanita itu adalah Kagamine Lenka

Kemudian wanita itu duduk di sebelah Rin sambil meminum minuman yang dibawanya.

Rin juga meminum minumannya. Rin berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya pada ibunya.

" Kaa-san, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta ?" Tanya Rin.

Spontan, ibunya yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kaa-san, minumnya pelan - pelan aja, gak udah kayak orang gak pernah minum 1 tahun." Kata Rin.

Lenka _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan anaknya, lalu berkata, " Memangnya gara - gara siapa Kaa-san tersedak ? "

Rin membalas pertanyaan ibunya, " Laa, Kaa-san sendiri yang minum cepet - cepet. Masa aku yang salah? Memangnya pertanyaanku yang tadi aneh, ya? "

Lenka berpikir, ' Mendingku jawab pake _**"to the point"**_ daripada debat sama ni anak. ' Lalu, Lenka menjawab, " Gak aneh kok, sayang. Memang Rin suka sama siapa? "

Seketika itu, wajah Rin langsung merona hebat, tapi Rin langsung menjawab, " Gak suka sama siapa - siapa, kaa-san. Aku cuma nanya aja."

Lenka langsung mengetahui bahwa anaknya berbohong, dan mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. " Kalo Rin gak mau kasih tau, nanti kaa-san kasih tau ke Rinto."

Rin yang mendengar jawaban ibunya langsung kaget setengah mati. Ayahnya sangat _overprotective_ terhadapnya. Dulu saja, teman SD-nya pernah dihajar hanya karna menggandeng tangannya. Apalagi jika Rin menyukai orang lain, bisa - bisa lelaki yang disukainya mati dengan naas.

" Iya deh, kaa-san. Aku nyerah, kaa-san emang gak bisa dibohongin. Nyesel aku nanya sama kaa-san. " Jawab Rin

" Lebih baik nanya kaa-san daripada sama ayahmu,kan? Langsung "to the point " aja, siapa yang kamu sukai Rin?" Tanya Lenka

" Eeee, itu, eee, namanya Len, Kagami Len." Jawab Rin sambil tersipu malu.

" Wah, wah, anakku sudah besar! Jadi kapan kamu mau menyatakan perasaanmu? " Tanya Lenka sambil tersenyum.

" Rencananya sih, besok kaa-san. Tapi aku takut ditolak. Paling dia hanya menganggapku teman. " Jawab Rin dengan lesu.

" Rin, cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya dia mengetahui perasaanmu, kan? Ungkapkan saja, kau belum punya bukti bahwa dia pasti akan menolakmu, bukan? " Jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum hangat.

Rin yang mendengar jawaban ibunya langsung tersenyum, " Makasih banyak, kaa-san. Aku jadi bersyukur nanya kaa-san! "

Lenka yang mendengarnya balik tersenyum. Setelah itu Rin langsung mandi dan makan. Lalu ia tidur terlelap di kamarnya.

=== Skip Time ===

Rin bersiap - siap ke sekolah. Karena hampir telat ia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan sapi. Saat perjalanan ke sekolah, ia melihat gadis berambut tosca didepannya dengan gaya twintails sedang berlari - lari.

Langsung saja ia berteriak, " Miku, tungguin aku napa?!"

Miku yang sedang berlari langsung menoleh, " Punya badan kecil gak dimanfaatin, cepetan larinya! Aku males kena marah Meiko-sensei! Amit -amit aku disuruh bersihin rumahnya! " Jawab Miku.

Setelah keduanya berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya mereka sampai ke kelas. Untung saja Meiko-sensei belum datang. Kalau ada, nyawa keduanya bisa melayang.

Rin berjalan ke bangkunya, Miku mengikutinya karena mereka duduk bersebelahan. Setelah itu Rin berkata, " Miku, nanti pulang sekolah aku ada urusan. Kamu pulang dulu sama Luka, ya. Ini penting banget! "

Miku yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum sambil berkata, " Pasti mau nembak Len! "

Rin yang mendengar langsung menutup mulut Miku, " Ssttt, jangan keras - keras!" Perintah Rin, sambil merona.

Miku yang melihatnya langsung kaget, " Jadi tebakanku bener?! Selamat Rin, kalo gini kita bertiga bisa _triple date_, kan? " Jawab Miku dengan teriakannya, padahal mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh Rin.

Rin menjawab, " Belum juga diterima, kalo ditolak gimana?! "

" Yah, itu berarti nasibmu naas." Jawab Miku seenak jidat.

Rin yang mendengar jawaban Miku berpikir dalam hati, ' Sahabat apaan coba kayak gini?'

Langsung saja Meiko-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas. Mulailah ceramahnya yang menyebabkan siswanya terserang penyakit ngantuk. " Jadi, jika..."

TENG! TENG ! TENG

Meiko-_sensei_ mendengus kesal, " Kalian boleh beristirahat. " Jawabnya, lalu meninggalkan kelas. Dengan kecepatan inhuman Rin berjalan menuju bangku Len.

" Eeeee, Len ? Pulang sekolah kamu ada waktu?" tanyanya

Len menjawab, " Ada, emangnya kenapa? ", Rin menghela napas lega.

" Bisa ajarin aku nyatain perasaan, gak? ", Len yang mendengar permintaan Rin, dalam hati berteriak kesal. Tapi jika untuk kebahagiaan Rin, apapun akan dilakukannya.

" Boleh aja, emangnya cowok yang kamu suka, siapa? ", tanya Len sambil tersenyum memaksakan.

" Eeee, itu, saat aku nembak, pasti kamu langsung tau, kok! ", Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Len yang mendengar jawabannya kebingungan, tapi ia tidak peduli karena hatinya sakit mengetahui Rin menyukai laki - laki lain.

" Ya sudah, sana pergi ke kantin. Miku ngeliatin kita sambil pasang tampang menjijikkan, tuh! ", Len menunjuk Miku yang senyam - senyum sendiri.

Rin yang melihatnya langsung jijik, " Makasih ya, Len! ", Rin langsung pergi menuju Miku dan pergi ke kantin.

Len yang melihat Rin sudah pergi ke kantin, bergumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil, " Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu? "

=== Skip Time ===

Pulang sekolah, semua murid langsung beramburan keluar kelas kecuali Rin dan Len.

Sebelum Miku keluar, Miku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rin, " Berjuanglah! Aku mendukungmu, kalo sampe Len nolak kamu. Kubawa dia ke akhirat! "

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung merinding ketakutan, tapi ia tahu bahwa temannya sedang menyemangatinya, " Terima kasih Miku, aku akan berusaha! ", Jawab Rin

Miku yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan langsung pergi bersama Luka.

" Bisa kita mulai? ", Tanya Len yang memecahkan keheningan.

" Iya, baiklah. Aku mulai! Eeee, itu, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Jadi,eeee, maukah kamu menjadi, eee, itu,eee, pa,eee, c-a-r-k-k-k-u? ", Tanya Rin sambil merona

Len yang mendegarnya juga merona, karena seperti Rin menembaknya. Tapi langsung ditepisnya pikiran itu.

" Terlalu banyak jeda. Kurasa lebih baik begini. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama. Bisakah kita menjalin hubungan melebihi sahabat ?, Jawab Len

Rin yang mendengarnya tersenyum, lalu mengulang perkataan Len. Rin terus berlatih, Len yang melihat keseriusan Rin langsung berpikir, ' Beruntung sekali laki - laki yang ditembak Rin '.

Akhirnya Len merasa Rin sudah cukup lancar menyatakan perasaan , lalu berkata, " Rin, aku rasa sudah cukup. Lelaki yang kamu tembak pasti senang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Rin yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, " Benarkah? ", Len mengangguk.

" Saat aku diterima, apakah aku boleh menciumnya, Len? " ,Tanya Rin dengan lugunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Len benar - benar kesal. Ia menjawab, " Terserahmu, tapi bagiku lelaki itu pasti senang. Aku pulang duluan! " ,Jawab Len sambil marah, Tapi sebelum ia pergi, Rin memegang lengan bajunya.

" Tunggu! Aku belum selesai, aku belum mengungkapkannya! ", Pinta Rin

" Berarti, aku harus melihatmu dari kejauhan dan menonton adegan percintaanmu?! ", Jawab Len dengan ketus.

" Tentu saja tidak, Karena yang kusukai adalah Len! Jadi aku akan memulainya! ", Jawab Rin sambil tersipu.

Len yang mendengarnya langsung merona.

Rin bersiap mengatakannya, " Jadi Len, aku mencintaimu- " Belum sempat Rin mengatakannya, Len langsung menciumnya.

Rin kaget, tapi ia tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah itu Len langsung melepaskan ciumannya,

" Aku sudah pasti menerimamu,! Aku juga mencintaimu, Kagami Rin! " Jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin tersenyum, tetapi ia bingung. Sejak kapan namanya berubah dari "Kagamine" menjadi "Kagami"?

" Len, apa maksudmu dengan Kagami Rin? ", Tanya Rin

Len menjawab, " Di masa depan, pasti kau akan mengerti! " Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rin berpikir sejenak, lalu ia merona hebat. Len yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya, "Aku antar kau pulang, Rin. Aku gak mau kau kenapa - napa! "

" Bukannya kau bilang mau pulang? Pulang duluan saja aku gak apa - apa." , Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Len menjawab, " Tentu itu karna aku cemburu pada lelaki yang akan kau tembak. Tapi sekarang kau milikku! ", Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

The End

* * *

Maaf kalo Gaje. TT_TT

Fic pertama, mohon dimaklumi, minna!


End file.
